He Is Testing Me
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: After his attempt to assassinate the President of the United States, Kurt retreats to an abandoned church in Boston to try to comprehend what is happening to him. R


**Title: **He Is Testing Me  
**Author:** Kamel  
**Feedback:** Please and thank you. )  
**Pairing: **N/A  
**Word Count: **3,700  
**Rating: **PG  
**Genre: **General  
**Summary: **After his attempt to assassinate the President of the United States, Kurt retreats to an abandoned church in Boston to try to comprehend what is happening to him.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own X-Men.

Kurt Wagner was trying to pin point the moment his life had taken a hundred eighty degree turn for the worst. His memories, his mind in general was extremely hazy. Why was all this happening to him? What did he do wrong? He was a good man, a honest man who lived his life by the Bible – a church go-er when it permit. Sadly, he couldn't just walk right into an occupied church like anyone else, not by the way he looked. He looked exactly like a demon straight from biblical paintings. The only chance he could worship in a place of God if that certain place of God was empty, abandoned, like this one. He was lucky to have found it.

The man winced, cupping his hand over his wound as his dimly glowing yellow eyes gazed towards the statue of the crucified Christ behind him. He was a _good_ man who didn't deserve any of this. He'd give anything to be back in Germany, to be back with the traveling circus among his family, but he knew his family probably wouldn't accept him back, not after what he did and attempted to do. They wouldn't be proud of him at all, especially Amanda. Oh how his heart ached for Amanda, she was such an angel. A faint grin played onto his dark blue lips as he remembered their act together – and along with her brother, they would have fun performing together. Immediately, that grin disappeared when he realized they probably wouldn't perform that act together again.

The sense of disappointment and grief turned into anger. Stryker. He had done this to him, he had decided to play God with his life. Kurt, with his free hand, rubbed the back of his neck, running his finger tips over the circular scar on the base of his neck. Under Stryker's control with that… advanced technology, that serum, he had no control over his actions. He could see clear as day what he was doing, but he couldn't stop himself – it was pure touchier. With his bare hands, he had murdered others. He hadn't meant to, he didn't want to, but he couldn't stop himself while under Stryker's control, he was a puppet serving the puppet master. Well, no more.

It was a real stroke of luck Kurt had snapped out of the spell. Had he not received the bullet wound, he would have succeed in killing the President of the United States and he would still be in Stryker's grasp, he wouldn't have his freedom. He'd still be killing people.

Kurt forced himself to sit up to get a better view of the statue. Shifting position, he winced and hissed – he had to get this wound taken care of and soon.

"My _Gott_," he murmured, hunching over while maintaining eye contact with the statue. "This is a test, _ja_? Why are you testing me?"

_BAM!_

The doors had been thrown open and he instantly teleported to the wooden beams of the old church. He peered down towards the entrance to see two women step inside, he felt his stomach turn. What if he wasn't completely free from Stryker? He didn't know how the technology worked exactly – what if Stryker took over again? He couldn't risk hurting anymore people. "Get out!" he hissed under his breath, teleporting around the beams a few more times.

"He's a teleporter," Kurt overheard one of them say. "That's why the Professor had a hard time tracking him."

Professor? Tracking? What were they talking about? Who was tracking him? Was Stryker behind all this to? Kurt teleported across the church a few more times. "Get out!" he hissed.

"We don't want to hurt you, we just want to help."

"You tired?"

"Oh yeah.."

Hearing the rumbling of thunder outside, Kurt cocked his head up towards the ceiling. The weather had been clear moments ago, this storm came out of nowhere – how was that at all possible? Then again, who was he to question whether or not something was possible? He was a man who could appear and disappear in a blink of an eye. Once the church doors flew open again, he jerked his head towards the general direction. He had no time to react. The next thing he knew, the wooden beams he had been standing on torn away, causing him to fall freely.

"Jean."

"I got him."

Kurt had closed his eyes tightly, waiting to collide hard against the ground below, but instead, he felt himself decrese in acceleration. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see he was hanging in mid-air. His eyes widened, he had no control over his body. Immediately, his mind jumped to Stryker. Was this his doing? No, this was different somehow. His body began to turn and he was now facing the two women. "Please, I never meant to harm anyone."

"Now how could someone have gotten that idea?"

"This is Jean Grey and 'm Ororo Munroe – we're mutants like you and we want to help."

**End**


End file.
